Heating substances in order to release an airborne scent is known. Some existing approaches utilize a high-temperature filament to heat the substance. These filaments, however, typically do not wet low-temperature solders. As such, existing filaments may require clamping or high-temperature solder to be incorporated into a heating circuit. Clamping may lead to inconsistent electrical connections and/or bulkiness of a system comprising such a filament. High-temperature solder may damage adjacent components and/or the filament itself during application. Additionally, existing filaments generally heat along the full length of the filament, making it difficult to heat targeted areas.